


奖杯

by Erechtheion



Category: Snooker RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erechtheion/pseuds/Erechtheion
Summary: 95大师赛决赛后因为输球而郁闷的希金斯





	奖杯

**Author's Note:**

> 14年6月7日的旧文

John Higgins郁闷无比，此刻他正一脸难受地看着小胖子Ronnie O'Sullivan举起大师赛奖杯，一脸更加难受地看着O'Sullivan亲吻奖杯。

不过Higgins还要不得不一脸镇静地接受BBC主持人的采访。

“我认为我今天的表现差强人意，并没有达到我最理想的状态。Ronnie已经用他今天的表现向大家证明了他是我们这一辈年轻选手中最优秀的，我想过不了多久他就可以拿到世锦赛冠军的，他有这能力，我相信他。”

“那么John，对于支持你的家人朋友，你想说什么呢？”

来自苏格兰的快乐大男孩挠了挠头，“我很感谢我的家人朋友，过去的很多年来他们对我的帮助是无以计数的。有他们的支持我才能做到更好，我希望下次我能达到自己的期望。”

Higgins挠头的时候想到了那个跟自己有着同样习惯的师兄，那个第二轮就被自己无情淘汰的卫冕冠军。他想起McManus那有些无奈地笑着上前与自己握手的样子，突然不自觉有些难受，但是随即他用“竞技场上无兄弟”这句话安慰自己，心想同样知道这个道理的Alan心里也不会对自己起个疙瘩。

自这场比赛以后他就暗暗发誓要把那个奖杯弄到手。众所皆知，奖杯之前的主人是McManus。McManus是第一个摸到这个奖杯的人，之前另外一个奖杯已经被温布利五冠王Stephen Hendry拿走了。所以Higgins那小算盘暗搓搓打得特别开心，他想摸摸还有师兄气息的那个奖杯。

师兄McManus很喜欢那个奖杯，不过也是，谁在温布利赢下如日中天的五冠王Hendry会不开心？怕是很多人一辈子都做不到。

Higgins还记得坐在电视机前看着McManus有些一脸羞涩地接受采访的样子。还有平日练球时聊起那场决赛时闪着光的眼睛。

于是乎Higgins看着O'Sullivan拿着那个奖杯，心更塞了。

奖杯上师兄的味道都被Ronnie抹掉了，本来想感受一下师兄的味道，亲吻底座上镌刻的师兄大名，但是……小算盘就这么灰飞烟灭了。

Higgins灌了自己一口Vodka，却发现自己人已经在赛后Party上了。奇葩啊，我什么时候去的趴体？

他看着眼前一排排的酒瓶，视线恍惚。看酒瓶不像瓶，看人更不像人。

Higgins从不喝醉，因为他是苏格兰人。

可是今晚他醉了。

搁以前那是不可能发生的事，可称为世界第八大奇迹。

而且醉得吓人。醉得连酒瓶里都倒映的是McManus的脸，还有那个该死的奖杯。简直跟失恋的邻家少女一样不可思议得傻，这种狗血的故事情节Higgins只有在老妈热爱自己万般无奈不得不陪看的狗血肥皂剧中才见识过。但俗话说的好，生活就像一幕戏，这种本该不可能发生的事情就发生在了Higgins身上。

Higgins觉得自己疯了，此时此刻真的应该回旅馆了。

老爸还在等着他呢。

二十岁的大好青年Higgins就这样晕晕乎乎也不管三七二十一自己醉得有没有能力回旅馆，更无视了宾馆服务生那迫切想要帮忙的交际眼神摇啊摇晃啊晃地走出大厅的门。

其结果可想一般，Higgins小同志看着晕晕乎乎地转啊转个不停的走廊，眼皮沉得要命，几遇睡死。如果Higgins此时此刻一闭眼一蹬腿就那么倒在大门口，那么一定很效果一定很囧。

第二天的新闻标题一定是：苏格兰新星大师赛决赛首秀憾负 晚会上借酒消愁却不想酒精中毒。

谢天谢地，还是没昏。尚存一丝理智的Higgins感到自己在扑街的那一刹那前被一双有力的手托住了，不对，应该是抱住了，管那么多干嘛啦。第一时间Higgins就是头一转看看到底是哪位好心人，结果他真的乐晕过去了。因为Higgins脑海中最后的画面是穿着黑衬衫对自己笑得开心的McManus。

哦不，被鄙视了，我的形象啊。

***

“John，你爸等得急了于是让我来找你。”

这是Higgins醒过来以后听到的第一句话。

他揉着自己太阳穴从床上缓缓起身，看了一眼窗外外面，天还是黑的。下意识掐了一下自己的胳膊，确定眼前的一切，包括那个抱臂站在自己床前的McManus也不是梦。

“额，Alan，谢谢。”Higgins挠了挠脑袋非常不好意思，“额，是你把我……额，弄回来的吗？”

对方点了点头。

“Alan，我以为你已经走了……”

McManus走到床边，摸了摸Higgins那未来发量堪忧的脑袋，“你父亲请我留下来看你的比赛。”

随即是一阵沉默，两个人都没有说话，因为不知道可以说什么。

”要不要我送你回房间？如果你不舒服就在我这里睡吧。”结果还是Alan先开的口。

“Alan……”

“嗯？”

Higgins指指身下那张床，“可这房间就只有一张床啊，你方便吗？”

不过永远怀揣着美好小九九的Higgins心想，Alan最好方便，但依照这人的闷骚性格恐怕自己的小算盘又要落空。Higgins与对方相识五年，知道对方的闷骚程度有多吓人。练球的时候绝对不会多说一句闲话，除非自己主动找他搭话，而且话题必然是高尔夫。好吧，自己也喜欢高尔夫，所以这无所谓。而且这闷骚输了比赛永远把自己锁在旅馆房间里，谁也不理。他也找不到一个机会可以好好安慰对方，然后趁机…额…趁机，表个白。对方的闷骚导致一向能攻能守的Higgins无从下手，其结果便是未来的苏格兰男巫那长达多年的暗恋。

其实Higgins不相信这闷骚不知道自己喜欢他。

于是乎Higgins看着McManus手撑着下巴沉思了一会儿，很认真地说，“没事，我可以睡地上。”

就知道他是这个德行。“Alan我喜欢你蛮久了咱一起睡成不？”

Higgins心想干脆直接说出来好了，跟这种人唧唧歪歪简直是浪费时间，实在不行可以找喝醉酒的幌子躲过去。早死早超生，反正今天不表白以后总要表白，先下手为强，到时候Alan被别人追跑了自己岂不窝心？

令Higgins惊掉下巴的是对方想也不想就点头同意了。其实这个比较吓人，用网络语言说那就是Alan今天OOC了，难道对方跟他一样喝醉了？

“我今晚没喝醉，”McManus坐在床边看着Higgins，一脸淡定透着一股我早已看穿你内心真实想法的样子，“我输你那场晚上倒是喝醉了，喝得跟你今天一样，找不着北。”

“把自己关在房间里喝的？”

“不，我是去酒吧喝的。”McManus挑眉无所谓地说着，“在酒吧喝比较有意思。”

“……你什么时候知道我喜欢你的？”Higgins的手撑着脸，一脸无辜地问道。这话题显然偏差有点大，或者说Higgins的脑洞有点大。

McManus还是一脸严肃沉思状，“大概是三年前。”

“你洞察力果然过人，我还有你不知道的事吗？”

“你是指什么样的事？”不怎么缺乏幽默细胞但是缺乏表情的格拉斯哥土著果断回问了一句。

“好吧，我只是开个玩笑。”Higgins潇洒地甩了甩手，“那你是什么时候喜欢我的？”

“差不多也是三年前。”

“那为什么不说？”

McManus顿了一下，“我不知道，我不知道怎么说。我对自己的判断不是很有信心。”

“所以你等我来说？”Higgins一撇嘴一摊手，“你的个人风格跟比赛风格真是如出一辙，一样保守。”

“那我能说John你的个人风格跟比赛风格也很像吗？一的深思熟虑。”

“好吧Alan我不想耍嘴皮子。今天我决赛输了确实很郁闷，不仅因为我那糟糕的状态还有那该死的奖杯。”Higgins想了想，还是打算把自己这个在对方看来可能奇怪的念头说出来，“我亲不到奖杯底座上刻着你名字的底所以很郁闷。You know，其实是我摸不到之前只有你摸过的奖杯所以很郁闷。”

“John，赛事主办方也摸过这奖杯。”早就没你想要的味了。

“……别打击我Alan，别让我面对这个惨痛的事实。问题是Ronnie摸了那个奖杯，那奖杯更没你的味了，我实在是太不爽了。”

“就为了这个你在趴体上居然成功地把自己灌醉了？”Alan有些憋不住笑。

“对……”Higgins说完觉得实在太难为情，那张无比白嫩的脸一下子红得像小苹果。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”Higgins发誓这是此生他头一次看见Alan McManus笑得如此没有节制。

“Alan你别笑了算我求求你好吗……”Higgins有点担心对方会不会笑抽。这笑点实在奇葩啊笑抽可怎么好。

“你直接摸我不就行了嘛哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”要死Alan这货不对劲，脑子笑坏了吧怎么这么主动。好吧，你脑子不对劲，那么我也不对劲吧。

抱着反正你也是我的人了的心态，Higgins什么也没说就吻住了McManus，至此以后一发不可收拾，把床单顺便也滚了。

三年以后当新晋大师赛冠军Mark Williams打电话问Higgins是如何追到Alan McManus时，未来的世锦赛冠军原原本本地告诉了Williams全过程。

”就这样？“电话一端的Williams显然有些不满意。

”对，就这样。“Higgins躺在床上，左手勾着还在看报纸懒得动的McManus。

”你就这么安慰Alan？“

”他又没叫我安慰，你说是吧，Alan?”坐在床上的McManus点了点头。

“好吧，我希望这招对Stephen有点用。”

“多喝点酒，Stephen就不会怪你了，因为你可以赖账啊。就说都是月亮惹得祸好了~”

“好吧，我试试。”跟Hendry一样面瘫脸的Williams叹了口气，把电话挂了。

END


End file.
